


Second Life

by jeongkwans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas, but i love second life and haikyuu so here we are, i sat down after i got home from school and wrote so much of this, i've wanted to do an ode series for a while and i guess we're going out of order, oh yeah i forgot there's some minor angst, some background kurodai and oikuroo, this was based on a svt song, this wasn't proofread hope u like disasters, well the oikuroo isn't exactly background but anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongkwans/pseuds/jeongkwans
Summary: Even in our next life; even at that time, I'll go to you.Oikawa's dreams had been filled with a boy he couldn't name, but something about him was achingly familiar.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Secret Santa Haikyuu 2019





	Second Life

**Author's Note:**

> this was my secret santa for twt user toejamboreee! i based this off of a song, so if you want to hear it listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ks6tQUZPwvs

_“Hey. You there?”_

_“Yeah? What is it?”_

_“Do you think we’d recognize each other in another life?”_

_“I hope we would.”_

\---

Oikawa kept having a weird dream. At least once a week, he’d dream of a boy with dark hair and a handsome face. He knew it must have been a past life, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. The concept of soulmates was something Oikawa had always entertained, but he didn’t truly believe in them. Still, he hoped the boy in his dreams was his soulmate.

“Oikawa! Get your ass out of bed before you’re late to class!” Oikawa groaned, but his roommate wouldn’t care. Daishou was a jerk. He proved this by laughing at Oikawa when he finally sat up, only rolling his eyes when Oikawa threw his pillow at him (he wasn’t wearing his glasses and missed horribly.)

“I hope you know I despise you,” Oikawa glared before putting on his glasses. He actually did need to go to class, and it wasn’t just Daishou waking him up at 5 in the morning and trying to convince him it was almost 8 again. Getting dressed quickly, Oikawa grabbed his stuff and speed walked out of the dorms.

Why Oikawa decided to take calculus, he didn’t even know himself. He wasn’t bad at math, and he thought he could handle it. But apparently, derivatives had different plans for him. Daichou kept telling him to get a tutor, but Oikawa was too proud for that. He would suffer like a true idiot.

Oikawa sat down in the first seat he saw and let his forehead fall on the table. He screamed as quietly as possible, and almost actually screamed when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. “Are you okay?” the boy asked, and Oikawa did a double take then and there. He felt a weird wave of deja vu, and it looked like the other boy did as well from the way his eyes narrowed slightly. Not that Oikawa was staring.

“Oh, other than the fact that I can barely grasp the concept of a derivative, I’m perfectly fine.” The other boy rolled his eyes, and Oikawa almost wanted to fight him.

“I’m Oikawa, by the way.”

“Iwaizumi.”

\---

_“Do you have any idea what’s happening right now?”_

_“Of course I do. Did you not pay any attention in class?”_

_“I tried, but then I looked at you- wait, stop hitting me!”_

_“It’s what you deserve.”_

\---

It had been about two weeks since Oikawa met Iwaizumi, and they were becoming close friends very quickly. Iwaizumi offered to tutor Oikawa after seeing his attempts at the homework problems (the main point of interest being the obvious teardrops), and Oikawa was slowly starting to understand. But what Oikawa didn’t get was the deja vu he experienced whenever Iwaizumi would do something like hit him for flirting as a joke.

As Oikawa looked at Daishou’s friend, he decided that didn’t matter right now. Whatever was happening with Iwaizumi wasn’t important when this beautiful man was right in front of him.

“Hi, my name’s Oikawa. I’m sure you already know that I’m Daishou’s roommate, but I don’t know you.” Oikawa knew he wasn’t smooth at all, but he had reached the point where he just didn’t care. He was already failing calculus, what else did he have to lose?

“I’m Kuroo, and Daishou has mentioned you. He says you’re annoying, but I don’t think he’s one to judge,” Kuroo laughed. They kept talking for the rest of the night, ignoring all the other friends Daishou had invited over. Oikawa ended the night with Kuroo’s number and a possible crush forming, and he decided to call the one person who he thought would take him seriously.

“Iwa-chan! I just met the most attractive man I’ve ever seen with my own two eyes. I think I might be in love.”

“Is that my new nickname? I hate it. But anyways, who is this guy?” Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa thought he might be about to help set him up.

“His name is Kuroo. He has one of the worst hairstyles I’ve ever seen, but he makes it work somehow. How does someone make a horrible bedhead look that good?” Oikawa stopped himself before he could rant any longer, and he heard Iwaizumi start to laugh at him.

“You’re a disaster. But I think I know this guy. He’s pretty good friends with my roommate, Daichi, and he comes over to annoy him sometimes. He’s a complete nerd; you’re perfect for each other,” Iwaizumi teased. “If you want to come to mine for tutoring some day, I can get Daichi to let Kuroo come in.”

“Oh my god, you’re my best friend ever! Thank you so much!”

\---

_“Remember when we first got together?”_

_“How could I forget? You tried to ask me out with a card but gave me your mom’s birthday card.”_

_“It’s not my fault I could only find one type of envelope!”_

_“Yes it is. There’s always different envelopes for every card.”_

_“You’re such a bully.”_

_“But you still love me.”_

\---

About a month after meeting Kuroo, Oikawa was finally able to hang out with him again. Sure, Iwaizumi and Daichi were there too, but Oikawa had only been able to text with Kuroo. They bonded over their shared humor, and Oikawa found himself falling for him more and more. Sometimes Kuroo would give him some signs that he was interested too, but Oikawa didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Oh, you know Iwaizumi too?” Kuroo askes, and he actually sounded surprised. He was clever, but he apparently wasn’t able to see through Oikawa’s cunning plan. Oikawa started talking about how he and Iwaizumi were study partners, and it slowly descended into them talking about what they knew Daishou would call their “dumb nerd shit.” It was going well until Kuroo mentioned soulmates.

“What do you think about soulmates?” Kuroo asked, hanging off of Daichi’s bed. Oikawa had no idea what to say. He’d started having different dreams, but they were all of the same boy. They would be studying, going for walks, eating, or any other cute couple things. By now, Oikawa was sure he knew who this boy was, yet he couldn’t put his finger on the name.

“I think… soulmates are a thing, but they’re nearly impossible to find,” he responded. Kuroo stuck his tongue out at that, and Oikawa rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he could tell Kuroo he thought he was having dreams about the love of his past life.

“You’re usually so much more of a romantic, what’s that answer even supposed to be? Do you think I’m your soulmate?” Kuroo raised his eyebrow jokingly, but Oikawa started to feel bad. While he had no idea who the dream boy was, he knew it wasn’t Kuroo. But until he found the right person, why couldn’t he fall in love with someone else?

“I mean, who knows? Do you want to find out?” Kuroo finally sat up after that, and almost fell off the bed from the head rush. Eventually, he managed to get up next to Oikawa on the bed, and kissed him.

\---

_“Oh my god, did I kill you?”_

_“You just kissed me!”_

_“I know, I was there! Get with it!”_

_“I just… I’ve wanted that for a long time.”_

_“So have I.”_

\---

Oikawa started having the dreams almost every night. He always remembered the conversations, but never who he was having them with. There was never anyone to talk about the dreams with because he didn’t want to put that on Kuroo, Daishou would make fun of him, and Iwaizumi… just didn’t seem like a good person to talk to. After the second month of dreams, he finally talked to Kuroo.

“Remember that time we were talking about soulmates?” Oikawa asked. They were sitting on a park bench in the middle of the day because they had both needed a break from their work. Kurro raised his eyebrows, and Oikawa scoffed and hit his arm.

“Yeah, didn’t you say that you didn’t believe in them in a really roundabout way?”

“I mean, I do believe in them, but even more now. I’ve been having these dreams for the past two months about some guy who I think I was in love with in my past life. I never remember what he looks like, but I feel like I know who he is.” It felt good to finally let all that out, but Oikawa could tell from the look on Kuroo’s face that he knew it wasn’t him.

“So I’m guessing it’s not me, or you would’ve told me earlier, right?” When Oikawa shook his head, Kuroo sighed and leaned back.

“Hey, don’t get me wrong, I still like you. And who knows if I still like him in this life? What if the person in my dreams is Daishou?” Kuroo laughed at that, and Oikawa felt much better. “I’m not going to break up with you because you’re not the person I’ve been dreaming of.”

“I’m glad. I really like you,” Kuroo smiled, and Oikawa pulled him in for a kiss. Oikawa tried to ignore the sick feeling he got as Kuroo kissed him, but it wouldn’t go away.

\---

_“Why do you always hang out with me?_

_“I don’t know. You just make me feel comfortable.”_

_“That’s not sappy at all.”_

_“I’m serious. I like being around you, as fake as that must sound.”_

\---

Oikawa’s calculus exam was coming up soon, and he had been devoting any and all free time he had to study for that class. While that meant he wasn’t around Kuroo as much, he became much closer with Iwaizumi. Something about the two of them clicked in a way Oikawa had never felt before, and he was beginning to think he had found the dream boy.

“Oikawa, you need to use chain rule here,” Iwaizumi reminded him, and Oikawa tried to shake all thoughts of a soulmate out of his head. He told himself to associate the other boy with calculus so he could never like him, but he wasn’t too sure of how effective that strategy would be.

The pair continued working for another half hour before Iwaizumi closed the textbook without warning. “What’s happening to you?” While he may have looked angry, it only took a quick look at his eyes for Oikawa to realize that he was concerned about him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Oikawa lied, but Iwaizumi saw right through him. Somehow, he always did. Oikawa knew he was going to start explaining himself from the look Iwaizumi gave him, but he didn’t know if he was truly prepared.

Taking a deep breath, Oikawa closed his eyes and let out all his thoughts. “Well for starters, you might be my soulmate. I’ve been having these weird dreams about some guy I keep thinking that I know, but I never remember his face. I’m cool with the fact that it’s you, but I think we were in love. How do I tell that to Kuroo?”

Surprisingly, Iwaizumi looked slightly relieved after that. Before saying anything, he wordlessly pulled Oikawa in for a hug, probably because he noticed how badly the other was shaking. Oikawa hated being vulnerable with others, but the way Iwaizumi held him made him forget that. He was rubbing comforting circles on the back of his neck, and Oikawa slowed his breathing down before pulling away.

“I couldn’t think of a way to bring this up, but I’ve been having dreams too. I think I realized it was you a while ago, but you had started dating Kuroo by then and I didn’t want to come between that. But if you’ve had the same dreams…” Iwaizumi trailed off, clearly unsure of how to continue.

Oikawa was stressed out even more after what Iwaizumi told him. If they really were soulmates, how would he tell Kuroo? Now that he let himself acknowledge his feelings, he realized there was some deep trust with Iwaizumi that he’d never felt before. Kuroo would understand, of course, but there wasn’t ever going to be a good way to tell him.

Oikawa waited a minute to reply, and he appreciated the time Iwaizumi gave him to collect his thoughts. “I think I’m going to wait for a while before I say anything to him, but I’ll try to talk to him as soon as I can.” Iwaizumi nodded and hugged Oikawa one more time before getting his stuff and leaving.

“I thought he was supposed to stay longer. What happened?” Daishou had poked his head through the door after Iwaizumi left and Oikawa groaned. “Nothing happened. I just couldn’t focus anymore.”

Daishou wasn’t convinced, but he only frowned before going back to whatever he had been doing, leaving Oikawa to dramatically fall onto his bed.

\---

_“Why have you been so distant lately?”_

_“I don’t like your new boyfriend.”_

_“Oh, so you’re jealous? Really mature of you.”_

_“No, I’ve just had classes with him before and he’s… not the best person.”_

_“And you’d be a better boyfriend?”_

\---

It was about two and a half months into their relationship, and Oikawa was ready to talk to Kuroo. No- he really was this time. He wasn’t going to chicken out again. He had even texted one of his best friends from high school, Suga, about it. Suga had no idea what Oikawa was talking about, but he said he would support him anyways.

Before he could psych himself up to send the text, he realized he had gotten one from Kuroo. He was asking him to go get coffee, but the text was much more serious than the ones he normally sent. Forcing his concern to vanish, Oikawa told him he’d be there soon.

When he arrived at the cafe, Kuroo was sitting at a table in a far corner with a slight frown on his face. Oikawa rushed over and sat down, flashing a smile to his boyfriend to try and cheer him up.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Kuroo started. His voice was small and worried, and Oikawa didn’t know what to think. “I think I’m in love with Daichi.”

Oikawa’s expression was a mix of shock and happiness, but Kuroo focused on the shock portion. ”I’m so sorry, I seriously like you and I feel so bad about breaking this off for him and- why are you laughing at me?”

Oikawa had another fit of giggling at the confused expression on Kuroo’s face, who was clearly not expecting any of this. When Oikawa finally calmed himself down he smiled brightly. “I’ve been trying to tell you that I found my soulmate for the past month or so. Ever since exams.”

“Oh my god. I’ve tried to work up the nerve to talk about this for a month too. How are we this stupid?” Kuroo started to laugh as well, and shook his head. “You soulmate, is he Iwaizumi? You guys have such a weird connection, and I was always kind of jealous of you.”

He took Oikawa’s blush as confirmation, and reached over the table to pat his shoulder. With that, Oikawa sighed, letting the stress of the past month fade away. “Let’s go get our boys,” Oikawa said, letting Kuroo punch his arm.

“You’ve already talked to yours, haven’t you? I have to make Daichi fall in love with me first.”

“That’s not gonna be hard.”

“Wow, thank you.”

\---

_“Happy anniversary, baby!”_

_“How have I dealt with you for three years?”_

_“Why are you so mean to me? You told me you loved me yesterday!”_

_“Stop pouting. I’ve changed my mind.”_

_“Now I’m sad. You have to kiss me to make me feel better.”_

_“I guess I do.”_

\---

“If I have to see you making out with Iwaizumi one more time I swear I will kill you.”

“Shut up, Daishou, I’ve seen you make out with your girlfriend so many times. What are you, homophobic?”

“I’m literally bi, you imbecile,” Daishou groaned after finally opening the door to the dorm. Oikawa had told him Iwaizumi was coming over, and Daishou wanted to avoid walking in on them making out yet again. He even had a whiteboard that counted how many times that happened, but Oikawa had set up his own “Daishou and Mika” column.

Oikawa wasn’t even kissing Iwaizumi this time. The other was in the kitchen making food, alone because Oikawa almost dropped about five plates on the ground before he was kicked out. Daishou greeted Iwaizumi and thanked him for making food for the two of them.

“By the way, I invited Kuroo over,” Daishou warned. “Sure hope you’re making enough for five.” Daichi was probably going to show up with him, and Oikawa couldn’t help but think of Kuroo telling him it would be a struggle to get Daichi to like him back. According to Iwaizumi, Daichi had been in love with Kuroo for months, and was getting frustrated because he was so oblivious.

“I only made enough for four. Looks like you’ll have to starve, Daishou.” The man in question sighed deeply and would have walked out if Kuroo didn’t knock on the door before he could get to it. Daishou turned around to Oikawa with the most exhausted expression, and both started laughing after an awkward pause.

“Good to know we’re so welcome,” Kuroo sighed, causing his boyfriend to roll his eyes from beside him. “Is Iwaizumi cooking dinner? I’ll have to politely decline if either of you attempted to.” Oikawa pretended to be offended, but he had almost poisoned himself with his own cooking before.

Iwaizumi walked out with two plates of food and gave one to Oikawa. “If you’re hungry, go get something,” he announced before sitting next to his boyfriend on the couch. Oikawa kissed his cheek as a thank you, and immediately started to eat.

After breaking up with Kuroo, getting with Iwaizumi had taken no time at all. People said some weird things about them, but Kuroo made sure that people knew both of them had wanted to break it off for a while. Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s lives fit together almost seamlessly, and they can work around anything mixed up easily.

“Hey Iwaizumi,” Oikawa whispered, making sure no one else could hear him.

“What?”

“I’m so glad I found you.”

“So am I.”


End file.
